Temari's Beautiful Lie
by rulerofwind
Summary: A songfic about Temari's horrible life in Suna. Will she finally escape her prison? Read and review please?


I decided to do another songfic while I think of where I want to go exactly with Petals in the Wind and while I wait for more reviews. If you like Petals in the Wind, tell your friends (I need more reviews to continue updating as frequently as I do). So this is a TemarixNaruto songfic, and the song I used is Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Beautiful Lie belongs to 30 Seconds to Mars.

Well, here we go.

* * *

><p>One night at the Subaku residence in Suna, a tired Temari climbed into her bed with difficulty seeing as the entire back of her body was sore. She had tried to lay on her back to soothe it against the cool sheets, but as soon as the angry skin collided with the solid surface it screamed in agony. Temari bit her lip to keep from crying out, but a pained whimper escaped her lips. So she settled on sleeping on her stomach for the night. She tried to think of something, anything to get her mind off of the pain that ripped through her back like a heartbeat, but nothing came to her. A soft sound became audible from her small bedside radio, and she turned it up the tiniest fraction in hopes of identifying the tune. She immediately recognized it as her favorite song and turned it up even more so only she could hear it.<p>

_Lie awake in bed at night, and think about your life. Do you want to be different?_

Temari silently chuckled. If she weren't different, she'd be just like the other kids in the village who lived with their mother and father. If she weren't different, she'd be able to sleep on her back like she wanted to. Instead, she had lived with her brothers and her father whenever he came home from his house in hell. But tonight her father had come home drunk as always and beat her mercilessly, using anything in range. A lamp, a wooden broom, a glass bowl. All of it was shattered to pieces against the blonde kunoichi's back while she sat there and cried for someone to help her. No one came, and she began to see white before he finally released her. He threatened to kill her if she went to the hospital, so she had immediately crawled to the bathroom and using what littke chakra she had left, created a shadow clone to stop the blood flowing out of the gashes in her back. Several hours later Temari was patched up and again crawled to her room.

_Try and let go of the truth, the battles of your youth._

How could she ever let go of the truth, this cruel reality? Hell, she was still fighting the battles of her youth. Everytime that bastard would come home, every minute was a fight to survive and honestly, Temari didn't know how much more of this she could take. She nearly laughed.

_Cause this is just a game._

Just a game? If so, this was one hell of a reality game. As she was thinking of the hell she called her life, there were a couple of soft taps on her window. She painfully rose up to see who it was, and she smiled to see it was her favorite blond in the world.

_It's a beautiful lie. It's a perfect denial. Such a beautiful lie to believe in. So beautiful, beautiful lie it makes me._

Temari opened her window quietly, looking around to see if 'he' was there. Naruto swiftly climbed in and shut the window silently. He turned to Temari with a worried look. He quickly turned off the radio and pulled her to him, his eyes glowing red. He hugged her, surrounding both their bodies in the Kyuubi's chakra. Temari sighed as the pain was eased, and laid her head on Naruto's shoulder as it disappeared completely. "Better?" he asked. He always asked that after he healed her. She nodded. "Thank you Naru-kun." she whispered, her voice breaking. He sat down and pulled her into his lap as she began to cry and held her. He began softly singing.

_It's time to forget about the past, to wash away what happened last. Hide behind an empty face, don't ask too much just say, cause this is just a game._

Naruto gently rubbed Temari's hair as she sobbed, waiting until she would calm down enough for him to talk to her. When that moment came, he put on a serious face.

_It's a beautiful lie_

"Temari, I'm taking you away from this. Tonight." "What? You can't be serious? I can't let you do that. If he found you he'd kill you!" she whispered dangerously into his ear. "I don't care. I love you too much to let you suffer through this."

_It's a perfect denial._

No, he couldn't love her, could he? After all she'd put him through? "Naruto, I don't want you to get hurt." "Shh, no. Let's just go." he said putting her down and standing up. He held out a hand to her and she reached up to take it. All of a sudden, the outstretched hand faded away and Temari looked around.

_Such a beautiful lie to believe in._

Temari panicked at not finding Naruto, and the world around her seemed to fade away. She woke with a start, trying to catch her breath. Everything around her room looked the same, and she was still on her stomach. She must've passed out from the pain and had a beautiful nightmare.

_So beautiful, beautiful lie it makes me._

She sighed. She should've known better. In her life, nothing good ever happened, and nothing good would ever happen. Just her and her beautiful lies. She winced at the pain still raging through her back and tried to readjust herself.

There was a tap on her window, and she looked up to see who it was...


End file.
